As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, networking systems, and data storage systems.
An information handling system in a particular installation may have a power budget. Within the information handling system a particular component or a particular module may have a power budget. An estimate of a power budget for an information handling system or for components of the information handling system may be used in order processing systems, data center planning systems, and in making decisions concerning the operation of the information handling system.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.